bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Runo Misaki
is one of the protagonists in the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Runo is a Haos Brawler. Description Runo is a tomboy who is not your typical pre-teen girl. She loves playing Bakugan with the boys. Runo is always arguing with Dan since they are rivals. She has a close bond with her Guardian Bakugan, Haos Tigrerra, who is very obedient to her and powerful in battle. Tigrerra later evolves in to Blade Tigrerra. One of the things she hates the most is when people believe they're better at brawling then her, just because she is a girl. She loses a lot of her Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, to a point were she almost quit the game, but she then decided not to. She has met Keith/Spectra, Gus, Mylene, Lync, and Shadow Prove of the Vexos. Anime Bakugan: Battle Brawlers She helps her parents run their family business, and when Alice comes to visit, she helps Runo's family with their restaurant, which leads to Runo becoming jealous as boys came just to see her. She has a crush on Dan, but won't admit it. Even so, when Dan is acting inappropriately, Runo does not hesitate to take out her anger on him. She reached 4th in the rankings. When she arrives at the Doom Dimension and is being tested by Lars Lion she uses a younger, Illusionary Dan to brawl with Runo. It took Runo a while to realize that it was Dan since this was the first kid Runo met when she moved here but she never found out his name. She learned through this that she needed to listen to her friends more and not to be so stubborn, which made Tigrerra evolve into Blade Tigrerra and defeat her. At the moment, Runo, ranked sixth, battled Dan to help Drago further evolve. Shun was originally going to battle him before but Tigrerra wanted to brawl Drago first, to which everyone was okay with. When The Brawlers were in Vestroia, Runo, Dan, and Julie were challenged to a race to the gate to the next world by the Haos-Subterra hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid. Tricloid likes Dan and made him a mud-heart and Runo teases him, that they're an item now Julie and Runo stayed behind in the race to slow down the hybrids so Dan could win the race since Drago was the strongest Bakugan they had. She and Tigrerra were then able to defeat Rabeeder by using 'Velocity Fang.' At the end of the series, she and Dan are seen on a date. During this date, she and Dan changed clothes. She is seen wearing a white and slightly pink dress. Also, she wears her hair out and wearing a cream-colored French hat. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 1, she sees Drago, but is left behind along with Julie when Drago tricks them into turning around while he and Dan went to New Vestroia. Runo gets angrier and angrier by the day as Dan never returns. So in episode 10, "Surprise Visitor," she blows it and heads over to Moscow with Julie to meet up with Alice and go through the gate to New Vestroia. Although she did so, the process was incomplete, sending Runo to New Vestroia, but leaving her without a physical body. When Dan, Runo, Baron and Mira go through the portal to Earth, Spectra, Gus and Lync follow them. Spectra proceeds to kidnap Runo, only to give her back to Dan, having kidnapped her to make Dan follow him. After Dan and the other's learn the Dimension Transporter needed to be fixed, Runo and Julie accompined Dan, Mira, and Baron to back to their home. During the time Dan was back he and Runo showed how much they matured from the last series as they didn't fight that much but when they did they would end up laughing in the end. She gets ready to go back to New Vestroia with Dan in episode 19, but then has to stay on Earth as she needed a Gauntlet in order to go through Dr.Micheal's dimension transporter. She gets really upset by this but Dan promises he'll be back. At the the end of of season 1 she got Blade Tigrerra back. In the second season when Mira returns, she gave Runo, Julie, and Alice Gauntlets. In episode 34 after Dan insults her brawling skills Runo goes off on her own looking for the Vexos. Mira follows her to get her to come back but they are soon discovered and battle against Mylene and Lync. Runo was able to defeat Lync but her and Mira were soon defeated by Mylene, having Magma Wilda lose the Subterra energy. After the Resistance were thinking of how to get to Mother Palace to defeat the Vexos Runo comes to Dan to let him know that dinner is ready right when Spectra transported Dan and Drago to his ship. After Dan defeated Spectra he transported the Resistance members who have or had an attribute energy to come with him. This left Runo angry as she wanted to help out but prayed that Dan would be careful. In episode 51, Tigrerra told the Resistance that she decided to quit brawling, for it is putting Runo and Julie in danger. So they will only brawl if it is really necessary. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It's unknown if she still keeps in contact with Dan and Julie in Gundalian Invaders or if she even moved . Bakugan Runo is a Haos Battle Brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Tigrerra, a white tiger-like Bakugan. When Tigrerra evolved, she became Blade Tigrerra. Runo often attacks her enemies head-on, which is sometimes a problem. She rarely works with strategy, but when she does her enemies are in serious trouble. *Haos Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) **Haos Blade Tigrerra (Evolved Guardian) *Haos Griffon (Shown in episode) *Haos Siege (Shown in episode) *Haos Saurus (Shown in episode) *Haos Tuskor (Shown in episode) *Haos Hynoid (Shown in episode) *Haos Juggernoid (Shown in episode) *Haos Robotallion (Shown in episode) *Haos Mantris (Shown in episode) *Haos Serpenoid (Shown in episode) *Haos Ravenoid (Shown in episode) *Haos Terrorclaw (Shown in episode) *Haos Manion (Shown in episode) *Haos Monarus (Shown in episode 26) *Haos Bee Striker (Shown in episode) *Haos Falconeer (Shown in episode) Gallery File:Runo.png|Runo File:Runo1.png|Runo putting on her Bakulauncher File:Special_Ability_Card.JPG|Runo using an Ability Card File:Runo_jelous.jpg|Jealous Runo File:runow.png|Runo File:Runom.jpg|Runo File:02.jpg|Runo talking to Tigrerra File:dan_and_runo_by_musicluver97.jpg File:01.jpg|Runo yelling at Dan File:RunoScreen.jpg|Runo at the Bakugan opening File:9F5D42A9E51BD7181520D1_Large.jpg|Runo looking at Lars Lion File:runo3.jpg|Runo looking at Tigrerra File:00.jpg|Runo showing her Bakupod File:defaultz.jpg|Runo File:Runo_and_Blade_Tigrerra.jpg|Runo and Blade Tigrerra File:Younger_Runo_edited.jpg|Runo as a child File:Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo on first date File:Epi-71.png|Dan and Runo holding hands File:0.jpg|Runo blushing File:Runo_hits_Dan.jpg|Runo hits Dan File:Runo Misaki New Look by MasterCell.jpg|Runo's outfit for her date with Dan Epi-62.png File:Runo_NV.jpg|Runo File:Baby_Runo.jpg|Runo as a baby File:Runo_VG.jpg|Runo in the video game File:runosthrow-220x300.jpg|Runo's Throw ability card. File:Runo and Tigrerra.jpg|Runo and Tigrerra File:Runo_Screen.JPG|Runo and Tigrerra File:Runo_&_Tigerra.JPG|Runo and Tigrerra Battles de:Runo es:Runo Misaki Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:The Top Ten Category:Humans